


[Podfic] How the Grinch Was Given Christmas

by Evillullaby



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Grinch, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: Cindy Lou Who learns why the Grinch doesn't like Christmas, and sets out to try and fix it.
Relationships: The Grinch & Cindy Lou Who
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] How the Grinch Was Given Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the Grinch Was Given Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316322) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



Listen to Podfic on [Tumblr](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/641005129070460928/podfic-of-how-the-grinch-was-given-christmas-by)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/How-the-Grinch-Was-Given-Christmas-Podfic-epae2v)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l5oi64d4t2swdvh/How_the_Grinch_Was_Given_Christmas.mp3/file)


End file.
